1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a bottle holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bottle holder for a bicycle is disclosed in FIGS. 4 and 5 and comprises a body 10 including a frame 11, a coupling sleeve 12, and two plates 13, 14, in which the frame 11 is bent and formed by aluminum wire which includes two ends coupled together by a coupling sleeve 12. The plates 13, 14 are welded to the frame 11 as indicated by "a". However, the whole frame 11 is formed by a single wire which is too long such that the operators may feel inconvenient for bending the frame 11. In addition, the welding operations of the plates 13, 14 to the frame 11 are normally the argon arc welding process which may generate argon. However, argon is not good for the human body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bottle holders.